


R U Mine?

by AGirlHasNoName20



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Because she's part of the clique, F/M, Human AU, Jason is embarrassed by Percy, Lollapalooza festival is the best music festival of all, Percy and Annabeth are major Arctic Monkeys fans, Post-College AU, References to Arctic Monkeys, References to Rosalia, Thalia sings We Don't Believe What's On TV, Twenty One Pilots Reference, but what else is new, lollapalooza, music festival AU, story also published in ff.net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlHasNoName20/pseuds/AGirlHasNoName20
Summary: Human! AU. Because every place is fit for the beginning of a love story, even the subway trip after a music festival. Percabeth. Jeyna. One-shot in response to Camp Jupiter in ff.net.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	R U Mine?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> So this is a one-shot in response to Camp Jupiter Forum in fanfiction.net. Basically, I was feeling nostalgic about the cancelled music festivals, and this is the result. Now, I do know that Lollapalooza Chicago is four days long, not three, but then ones I've been to are three days long and also, it worked better for the story, so bear with me.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own this characters nor the lyrics I've written in this fic. The title to this fic is inspired by Arctic Monkeys' song with the same title, and the song Thalia is singing is "We Don't Believe What's On TV" by Twenty One Pilots. Totally should listen to those!
> 
> Warning: Some swearing (like, literally once). Still, reader discretion is advised.
> 
> Prompt: 8. Subway/Metro/Underground- "I've met some weird people down there"
> 
> Word count: 2730 words.

"C'mon, Annabeth, we gotta go!" Reyna screamed to make herself heard over the noise."We're going to lose the subway!"

Annabeth turned her head from Twenty One Pilots' amazing performance of 'Chlorine' and nodded reluctantly at one of her best friends before the two of them took a deep breath and forcefully dragged Thalia away with them.

"God, that was so awesome!" Thalia breathed excitedly, twirling around before them, her usual brood demeanor gone, as it happened every time she listened or watched her favourite band in the whole world. "I can't believe we had to leave so soon dude, we're missing 'Trees'!"

One of the best things about growing up, as Annabeth soon realized, was being able to travel on her own with her friends.

Which at first, it honestly wasn't that interesting to Annabeth as, where were they going to go?

Reyna, Thalia and herself had joined forces in first grade, and nothing had been able to set them apart as they made their way through middle school, highschool, and even college. The three of them had attended Columbia, and finally, at the age of 22, they were finally free to take all of that preparation into the real life.

So, the question was, what united the three best friends? What did they have in common?

What was the perfect way for them to celebrate their so deserved freedom?

The answer was clear. Music.

The Lollapalooza' festival, which took place in Chicago during three days between late July and beginning of August, seemed like the answer to their prayers.

For Annabeth, the festival was the perfect union of all their perfect styles, proved by the fact that their three favourite artists were playing that year. With the promise of no rain during those days, for Annabeth, the whole experience meant three days of sun, music and pure happiness surrounded by people who cared about nothing but music and having a nice time.

They had gotten three-day' passes as sóon as tickets were released and, purchase confirmed, they began their preparations for the trip surrounded in a cloud of blissful joy. Playlists had been made, clothes had been purchased, albums had been listened to for the hundredth time until finally, their bags were ready and it was time to take the bus ride from New York to Chicago.

In total, more than a hundred artists performed between all three days in the five different stages set up strategically along Grant Park and, each day was closed by one of the most popular performers of the moment. It so happened that Day 1 was to be closed by Twenty One Pilots so, it had automatically become Thalia's day.

"We could have stayed," Reyna called, "but then we would have been stranded in a city we don't know with no idea of how to cross it in order to get to our hotel!"

"Totally worth it!"

Annabeth studied Thalia, taking in the leather jacket she didn't take off even in the warmest days of summer, the Lollapalooza bag she was carrying, which contained a TØP' hoodie, and the yellow headband she was wearing, which contrasted strangely nicely against her jet black hair and her black clothes.

"I still don't understand how she likes Twenty One Pilots more than Arctic Monkeys," Reyna quipped then, "It seems as if she had taken fashion' advice from Alex Turner himself."

"Well, you've heard her. She says their lyrics speak 'right to her soul'," Annabeth replied, dissolving into giggles right after.

Thalia then walked back to them before encircling her arms around Annabeth's and Reyna's shoulders. Then, she started belting out.

"'I don't care what's in you hair, I just wanna know what's on your mind'"

Annabeth immediately pushed her off with a laugh. "Oh my god, how much did you even drink?"

Reyna smirked in Thalia's direction, who was skipping ahead of them, and screamed. "That's the thing, she doesn't have to drink to be so _loud._ "

"You would know, wouldn't you?"

Reyna opened her mouth to reply but Thalia had already turned back to the front and was already singing again. "...used to say I wanna die before I'm old but because of you I might think twice. Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!"

Reyna laughed defeatedly and looked at Annabeth. "If anything, we can just pretend we don't know her."

Annabeth turned to Thalia, who was chatting animatedly with a group of girls, all of them wearing yellow pieces of clothing, before looking around them, rejoicing in the cheerful atmosphere that seemed to be surrounding them, all retreating attendants of the festival laughing and chatting animatedly amongst themselves.

Finally, Annabeth turned to Reyna with a sigh. "I don't think it will be that easy, girl."

* * *

Getting into the underground itself had been a feat.

After all, thousands of people had left the Lollapalooza' slightly early in order to catch the last of the subways that had been organized specifically for the festival' attendants. That meant thousands of people who had walked away of Grant Park at roughly the same time, crossed the streets that separated them from the underground together, and were now squished together by its entrance, waiting for the crowd to advance so they could get in and go home.

Reyna, Thalia and Annabeth had been prepared for it, though. They had linked hands and swiftly, taking into advantage that the three of them were rather small, had squished between the different groups of people, went through the Ventra' card readers smoothly, and, twenty minutes before two AM - when the last subway was supposed to pass -, the three friends were already waiting in the station.

Then, minutes started to pass, and people had started squishing around them more and more until, with a look filled with trepidation, the three friends realized the battle wasn't over, it had rather just began.

When the subway arrived, and gates opened, they had to get in no matter what.

An eternity seemed to pass. An eternity in which the Chicago' wind that seeped into the station started making them wish they had brought warmer clothes. An eternity in which the adrenaline at having had probably one of the best days of their lives started vanishing and, as a result, they began to feel the exhaustion at having been on their feet, walking around or dancing, for more than twelve hours.

Just as the pain began to become unbearable, two AM arrived, and so did the subway.

Annabeth steeled herself and interlinked her arms with Reyna's and Thalia's just as the gates opened, luckily one of them just before them.

Okay, so the pushing, in Annabeth's opinion, had been totally unnecessary, even if she understood where the panic came from. After all, she expected the people around them feeling as exhausted as they did so, the few empty seats inside the subway seemed like a dream come true.

However hard it was, the three friends managed to stumble into the compartment relatively unscathed yet, in what seemed like the blink of a second, the seats were all occupied and all left for them was to grab onto the railings.

"This is just great," Thalia grumbled as she looked around.

"I don't think I can just stay on my feet for an hour," Annabeth replied concernedly, subtly stroking her legs in a poor attempt of soothing the pain that shoot up them from her feet.

Why the hell did she have to wear boots instead of sneakers?

"I feel like I've worked out muscles I didn't even know I had," Reyna mused, her eyes on her cell phone as she looked through the photos she'd taken, selecting the best for Instagram.

Thalia perked up at that.

"Hey, you, Hulk," Thalia elbowed Reyna, almost making her lose her grip on her cellphone. "Carry me."

Reyna was bewildered. "Then who's going to carry me?"

Annabeth shushed them, smiling uncomfortable at the amused glances her friends were getting from the people around them. "Girls, will you can it, please?"

Reluctantly, her friends did but then, a new voice spoke.

"Hey, do you want our seats?"

Annabeth turned her head so fast she almost hurt her neck. The boy behind her looked to be around their age, with jet-black hair and sparkling, excited sea-green eyes. He was clad in a black, Arctic Monkeys' t-shirt, blue jeans and white Vans. Two other boys accompanied him, both of them sitting as well. The three of them were also covered in glitter, as if they had been throwing it at each other.

Annabeth raised her eyebrows. "Why would you give us your seats?"

"Thought it would be the chivalrous thing to do," the boy shrugged before nodding his head towards his blonde friend and gesturing in Reyna's direction. "Besides, my friend here has a thing for your friend, so, figured I'd do something about it."

Reyna, who had been listening with interest, widened her eyes. "What?"

Beside the boy who had spoken, his blonde friend blushed furiously. "Percy, what the fuck-"

Thalia then decided to intervene. She narrowed her eyes at the group of boys sitting before shaking her head. "I'd give my first-born for a seat right now so, you guys are either too polite or you're too idiotic if you're actually considering giving them up. Either case, you guys are weird, so we'll have to pass. Thank you, though."

With that, Thalia forced Annabeth and Reyna to turn their backs on them. Reyna turned towards Thalia with a glare. "Did you really have to be that rude, Thalia?"

"Sweetheart, please, you can get any boy you want. Let's just aim for you to get someone normal, okay?" Thalia replied dismissively before snorting. "Gods, I've met some weird people here."

Reyna raised her eyebrows with exasperation. "Aren't you sure you're the weird one and the rest is just playing along?"

"Bite me, will you?"

"In your dreams."

Annabeth ignored the two of them, her eyes drawn back again towards the handsome stranger who had offered them his seat. As if feeling her eyes on him, he turned towards her and winked before being drawn back into a conversation with his friends.

Annabeth turned around again and intervened into her friends' conversation with a secret smile.

So far, Lollapalooza had been awesome.

* * *

Day 2 had been Reyna's day.

Rosalia had been one of the artists who performed and, the hype had followed Reyna throughout the day, filling her with intense happiness that had counteracted greatly against the blisters that had appeared all along her feet throughout the night that were difficulting her walking.

Of course, the thing about Lollapalooza was that, while you were in the premises, it was quite easy to forget about pain, concern or anything else but the pure fun being experienced. With the sun shining down on you, awesome artists giving incredible performances throughout the day and nothing else but to listen to music, dance, and have fun with friends, pain or exhaustion was the last thing in the three friends' mind.

However, as the end eventually came and they once again did the walk towards the underground, Reyna was the only cheerful one. That day, none of them had felt that interested about the artists closing the day so they had left early, which was clear by the fewer people leaving with them.

"You know what really bugs me?" Thalia suddenly said as the three of them reached the card' readers. "It's that Reyna actually knows how to sing, so she sings Rosalia's songs so beautifully while, here I am, destroying Twenty One Pilots' songs with my horrible voice."

Reyna shrugged, the two of them having no problem with their cards, and entered the station at the same time. "I don't know what to tell you, I'm gifted."

"Oh, shut up," Thalia snapped before frowning when she realized Annabeth was not with them. "Annabeth, are you coming?"

Annabeth looked up with frustration, failing to make the machine read her card. "What do you want me to do, Thalia? Plead with the machine to read my card?"

Thalia took a few steps forward to help her but then, a tan hand suddenly appeared within Annabeth's eyesight and stole her card right out of her hand.

"Hey!" Annabeth protested but then, grey eyes found sea-green' ones, and she faltered, her heart fluttering inside her chest.

This would be the moment for Annabeth to admit she had been thinking about this Percy guy constantly ever since they met him the day before but, in truth, she hadn't. Again, she's in one of the best music festivals in the world. She had no place to care about anything else.

Still, that didn't mean she had forgotten about him, or that he was any less hot than he had been the before. Annabeth took in his tight blue t-shirt and black jeans, the latter riding low on his hips, and gulped.

Shut up, it had been a while, okay?

"Small world, huh?" Percy smirked as he swiped the card across the reader. Immediately, the light turned green and Annabeth was free to step into the station.

"What are you doing here?" Annabeth asked suspiciously as Percy returned her card and used his to step into the station as well. Behind her, Thalia and Reyna were already talking to Percy's friends.

"Don't worry, I'm not following you. There's literally two hundred thousand people in Lollapalooza, following you would be literally impossible," Percy replied easily. "We weren't really interested in staying for the DJs and stuff, so we figured we would go home earlier to rest before tomorrow. Gotta be ready for Arctic Monkeys, you know? They're my favourite band."

"Mine too!" Annabeth replied, her interest peaking yet again. Arctic Monkeys had been her favourite band for years now.

"Great minds think alike, huh?" Percy replied with a smirk before nodding towards his friends. "Anyways, this are Jason and Grover and I'm Percy, as you probably gathered from Jason's outburst yesterday."

"Oh, my god," Jason muttered exasperatedly but Annabeth, out of the kindness of her heart, paid him no mind.

"I'm Annabeth and these are Thalia and Reyna," Annabeth replied and, just then, a noise resonated, alerting them of the quickly incoming subway train.

The six quickly lined up but, as they had left earlier, getting into the train supposed no trouble. Also, they had been standing by the front line of the expecting crowd so, at last, all six of them found seats with no trouble at all.

Annabeth looked around her, noticing how Reyna and Jason were chatting with interest about their days at Lollapalooza, and even how Thalia was discussing environmental issues with Grover, as they'd quickly realized they were both passionate about that.

With a smile, she turned towards Percy, who sat beside her. "If you're such a big Arctic Monkeys' fan, which is your favourite song? Careful, this is a test."

Percy rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "Oh, Annabeth, you don't want to go against me. I can promise you I'm a bigger fan than you."

Annabeth straightened, her eyes glinting with excitement at the challenge. "Try me."

* * *

Day 3 was everything Annabeth expected and, at the same time, nothing she'd seen coming.

Arctic Monkeys closed Day 3 with a show of fireworks and the best songs from their several albums. She had loved their music since the first moment she heard 'R U Mine?' because of the empowering feeling their songs gave, the mix of the drums, the electric guitar and the bass making her want to dance the night away.

Reyna, Thalia and Annabeth had had the best time, all in all, just like they expected but, at the same time, never in a million would have Annabeth imagined that they would also have spent the day with three boys.

By the end of their train trip in Day 2, they had exchanged phone numbers and, just before Arctic Monkeys' gig, they had scheduled to get together and head towards the stage.

As Alex Turner sang the final tones to 'R U Mine?' - the final song of their set, Annabeth turned towards Percy, who was already looking at her, the other four too entranced with the show to notice.

So, if they kissed as the festival was closing on them, who cared?

It was the perfect way to celebrate graduating college, after all.


End file.
